bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
P.L.A.S.M.A. (MoonBeam95's Conception)
'''P'ercy the 'L'ubricous, fire-'A'''bhorring, '''S'tar-te'M'''perature electron'A'ut, or just Percy, is a Boss Blimp. He hates other heat based entities, especially Gwendolin and F.I.R.E., and will prioritize them with his attacks. He first appears on round 436. Appearance Percy's appearance resembles a plasma globe; he is a black core with 3 glowing, white eyes. The core is surrounded by red and purple gas and glowing particles and is protected by a hollow glass structure resembling a blimp, which is called the 'globe'. Plasma filaments can be seen extending from the core to the globe's glass. Percy also possesses four giant knives, seen in his beginning animation and one of his Phase 2 attacks. The Fight Before Percy arrives, a rush of 10 Fire Bloons will appear, speeding down the track while getting destroyed by Percy's attacks. After the Fire Bloons are gone, Percy will emerge from the beginning of the track. His core will flash white with electricity as he pulls out his knives and points them at the Monkeys, marking the beginning of the battle. Phase 1 Percy's core is protected by the globe, which is immune to lasers, light, and heat (they just pass through it and hit the core, which is immune to light, heat, and physical objects, so the only way to damage his core in this phase is by using lasers). To advance into Phase 2, the player must either reduce the globe's health to 0 or deal 20,000 damage to the core. Attacks *'Conduction (Passive) - '''Any tower that touches the globe will have a plasma filament extending to it from the core and will take 1 damage per second until contact with the globe is ended. *'Plasma Arcs (Passive) - 'Any metal tower close to the globe will have a plasma arc connecting to them from the core which does 3 damage per second until the tower is out of range. *'Eye-Piercing Shimmer - 'Glows white for a few seconds, then an ear-ringing noise sounds as Percy becomes extremely bright for a fraction of a second, blinding all Towers that happen to be facing him. Blinded towers will be stunned for 2 seconds and will aim and fire randomly for 8 more seconds afterward. Nonorganic towers and Super Monkeys are immune to this. *'DANGER: HIGH VOLTAGE - 'Glows brightly as he creates plasma arcs connecting to all mechanical towers on screen, stunning them for the duration of the attack. For 6 seconds, the attack damage of Conduction and Plasma Arcs is multiplied by ''3 + n, where n'' is the amount of mechanical towers caught by the plasma arcs. *'Chain Burst - 'Throws 3 cables made of Copper Bloons that plug into random locations on the map, doing 5 damage to any towers they land on. Percy's core then flashes 3 times in quick succession. Shortly after, the cables will unleash 3 chain lightning attacks in that same quick succession. Each one chains up to 4 towers and deals 5 damage. Afterwards, the cables will break apart into individual Bloons as Percy summons 3 chain lightnings in succession once more, each one chaining up to 10 towers and doing 7 damage. There is a 20% chance for the cables to be made of Redstone Bloons instead. *'Volt Sniper - 'The eyes on Percy's core shift into the shape of an isosceles triangle. The core then aims at and shoots 3 random mechanical towers on screen with a special laser that causes them to become supercharged. Supercharged towers will fire twice as fast for 10-25 seconds. At the end of that timespan, they will explode, dealing 15 damage to towers over a 200px radius and 35 damage to the supercharged tower. Phase 2 Once in Phase 2, Percy will use Eye-Shattering Scintillation to shatter the surrounding globe as he unleashes his true power. However, now that Percy's ionized gasses are uncontained, they will quickly begin to dissipate and blow all over the map, causing all kinds of chaos, but also depleting Percy's health by 10 per frame, or 300 per second. This isn't really about trying to defeat Percy anymore; it's more about surviving his onslaught as he will enter his Death Animation upon reaching the end of the track. Attacks *'Heat (Passive) - 'All towers take 0.2 damage every second and Bloons lose half a layer every second. Metal towers and heat-immune Bloons are immune. *'Eye-Shattering Scintillation - 'Replaces Eye-Piercing Shimmer as a buffed version of it. Blinds towers for 4 seconds instead of 2 and they fire randomly for 11 seconds instead of 8. After that, their accuracy will be reduced by 30% for 30 seconds. Also causes all water on the map to boil away, grounding water vehicles and making them unable to aim. The effects of this can be reversed by using Aquamonkey's Holy Flood. *'Volt Sniper - 'The eyes on Percy's core shift into the shape of an isosceles triangle. The core then aims at and shoots 3 random mechanical towers on screen with a special laser that causes them to become supercharged. Supercharged towers will fire twice as fast for 10-25 seconds. At the end of that timespan, they will explode, dealing 15 damage to towers over a 200px radius and 35 damage to the supercharged tower. *'Knives of Torrid Torment - '4 giant knives are pulled from the core and orbit around it for 15 seconds to be heated. During this period, the knives deal 5-15 damage to anything they touch depending on how long they have been orbiting. He will then start attacking your towers with the knives, dealing 15 damage to anything they touch. After 20 seconds of this, he throws them outwards in the cardinal directions. During this, the knives deal 30 damage to anything hit. *'The Heatwave - 'The core starts flashing a bright red, faster and faster, then unleashes a powerful wave of heat across the map. For 7 seconds, Heat does damage 5 times as fast. Has the same effect on water as Eye-Shattering Scintillation. *'Fireless Storm - '6 Fire Bloons will fly in from the edges of the map and start spinning around Percy's core, accelerating with time. After 6 seconds, Percy electrocutes them, popping them into 600 Red Bloons. He then throws them outwards, causing them to fly everywhere, rebounding off the map borders and obstacles and hitting towers for 1 damage each (but keep in mind there are 600 of them). However, being Red Bloons, they are easily destroyable. After 5 seconds, the remaining Bloons will fall onto the track and behave normally. *'Fireless Storm Deluxe - '''Has a 15% (25% on Hard Mode) chance to replace Fireless Storm. A single Fire Bloon will fly in from the edges of the map and start spinning around Percy's core, accelerating with time. After 6 seconds, Percy electrocutes it, popping it into 100 Red Bloons. His core then starts glowing with purple electricity, then blasts the Red Bloons with a special wave that evolves them twice. Because of how the Evolution Bloon works, most of them will become Green Bloons, but a small portion will become Bacterial Bloons, which proceed to infect the Greens. He then throws the Bacterial Bloons outwards like in Fireless Storm. Chaos ensues as the Bacterial Bloons that are popped by the towers release their children. Bloons still deal 1 damage to towers, but there are a lot more of them in this attack and most take multiple hits to completely destroy. After 10 seconds, the remaining Bloons will fall onto the track and behave normally. Again, because of how the Evolution Bloon works, there is a small 4.76% chance that no Bacterial Bloons will be created. If this is the case, Percy's core will glow red with humiliation as the Green Bloons fall onto the track and head for the exit as usual. For 8 seconds, Percy will not attack or move and will take double damage. Death Animation The gas around Percy's core will completely dissipate as the core glows white while spinning around faster and faster. White, glowing particles appear being sucked into his core. Percy then uses Eye-Scattering Scintillation once more and vanishes. Once the flash is gone, a trail of glowing, white particles can be seen in the form of a line headed Northwest from where Percy once was, implying that Percy fled. These particles eventually vanish. Trivia *Percy is a sworn enemy of the Fire Bloons; he wants to remain the hottest entity in the BTD universe. *Technically my first Multi-part Blimp. *Percy's knives are based off the glowing 1000 degree knife videos. *There was a planned Phase 3, but it was scrapped. Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons